Blurred and Forgotten past
by our-end-is-begining
Summary: i've lived all my life here. Never knowing the truth about my whole life. I feel stupid, betrayed and worthless now. So, why don't i just go back as if nothing ever happened.
1. Chapter 1

It was new years eve and in exactly 3 hours the new year would begin. It meant another year had finally been survived without any attacks, and without any disturbances of any kind. It had been a peaceful year at Gakuen Alice. Everybody had gotten closer in one way or another but, some had left or decided to become teachers.

Outside the floor was covered in a blanket of snow, the trees were bare and on the branches of one of the Sakura trees sat a couple. The guy had shoulder length blonde hair and had light purple eyes. The girl had straight hazel hair and beautiful eyes to match it. Their hands were intertwined tightly as they spoke.

"I have to leave anyway…you know, why…right?" whispered the girl. Her name is Azumi Yuki(? Or yuka; I forgot) and has the S.E.C Alice. The guy beside her is named Narumi. He has the pheromone Alice and is Azumi's boyfriend.

Narumi nods, sullenly.

"I never thought this would be the consequence for such an act. We didn't know that taking her would bring this on. We never even came close to predicting that she really was his daughter," he continued, his voice taking a more hysterical note, "I just couldn't stand seeing the way they tortured her. Why does he keep her when all he does is hurt her? Then, we come along and take her but, then he takes her back…?" He lost his voice under the pressure of such deep sadness over the little girl he'd grown to love. They'd found her 5 years ago and kept her but, on that fifth year the school found out and threatened to take her away. Three days passed and the little girl was disappeared. The two went into depression when they found out it hadn't been the school who had taken her. That it had been her creator…

"Promise you'll forget about me…"

"N-no…"

the one they had escaped from

"You have to."

"_no_…"

For her

"**Promise!**"

"**NO!"**

the very devil himself.

**Narumi's pov**

Just 10 minutes left till new year. Only ten minutes until my first year without her to start. It was fun, comforting, and pleasing to have known her. She was my other half, my only other reason. She left already, about two hours ago. Just like everything else…

5 minutes left…

I walk to the window and stare out into the endless desert of white. As I watch the snow reach the ground and become one with the earth, I catch I glimpse of something in the shadows. It keeps moving in and out of focus. I squint, trying to get a better look but, the figure seems to have passed on already.

2 minutes left…

I walk to the door, just to make sure it really is gone. Instead of going back in I walk out into the cold and look around, I'm not sure why though but, I just felt like I _had_ to do it.

30 seconds left…

I watch as my breath becomes visible before me and observe it for awhile. I start walking back to the building. I almost trip over something on the floor.

10 seconds…

I look down and stare in shock.

6...

She's warm inside the many blankets she's been carefully wrapped in.

5...

My eyes travel to her face and stop

4...

I close my eyes and hope I'm not dreaming.

3...

My eyes open, once again. Bright hazel eyes are staring back at me longing, confusion, and need for love are showing in them. After a couple of seconds the baby in my arms smiles, her features brightening with happiness and warmth.

2...

"_Mikan_…" I whisper to her, "_your name is Sakura Mikan…_"

1...

She giggles as the shouts of joy from inside fill the air. I smile at her, and take her inside of her new home.

"_I'll always smile for you…"_

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**5 years later**_

**Close to the heart of the Northern forest grows a huge Sakura tree, whose branches are thick and long. On one of those braches hangs a wooden swing that is wide enough for two people. It was swaying in the wind. It swung so high that it looked as if some one were on it but, there wasn't. What was actually going on is that on tree nearby leaned a cheerful 6 year old girl, smiling at herself with triumph.**

"**Yay! I did it!" she yelled throwing her fist in the air. She ran to the swing with her hazel pony tails bouncing behind her and her tropical-green eyes wide with excitement, "Otou-san, is going to be so proud of me!" She giggled as she swung higher and higher into the azure sky.**

"**Yay," she slowed down to a halt and climbed up the tree. From where she was she couldn't see farther than 10 meters away. She looked around enjoying the view but, stopped when she saw a girl standing close by. Her amethyst eyes were full of curiosity but, her face remained emotionless. Her hair, which was jet black, framed her pale face. The six year old girl jumped off the branch and cautiously walked towards the other girl. When they were only three feet apart she decided it was safe to speak.**

"**Hello, I'm Sakura Mikan. What's your name?" Mikan held out her hand.**

"**Imai Hotaru," Hotaru nodded but, didn't shake her hand. A few minutes passed while they stared at each other, "Let's be friends." Hotaru took Mikan's hand before she could answer and led her to the swing.**

"**Hotaru, so you want to play on the swing?" Hotaru nodded as they started swinging, once again going higher and higher. " Do you have an Alice, Hotaru?" Hotaru didn't respond she just stared off into the distance, "I do. Narumi-sensei, also my otou-san, says I have two. They're called Nullification and S.E.C Alice. I was practicing my wind Alice a while ago…" Mikan stopped as she remembered that she didn't know if Hotaru was a good person or not. Narumi-sensei would always tell her to be careful about who she could tell about her Alices, "If you don't have an Alice then why are you here?"**

**Hotaru sighed, " You should be careful what you babble to me about."**

"**Nani?" **

" **I have no where else to go. They won't let me go back because, **_**I do**_** have an Alice."**

"**Nande? They never told me that…"**

"**That's because you're 'father' is already here, baka."**

"**NANI!" Mikan jumped off the swing and started turning red with anger.**

"**Do you want to know what my Alice is or not?"**

"**Hai! What is it?" Mikan was so excited she was bouncing.**

"**The invention Alice,"**

"**Oh, so I see you've finally met my daughter," said Narumi as he skipped with happiness at the sight.**

"**Otou-san!!" Mikan ran to her 'father' and hung from his neck giggling like crazy. Hotaru just stood up and watched without emotion, "This is Imai Hotaru. She has the invention Alice…"**

**Hotaru started feeling left out since the two seemed to be getting in to a deep conversation. She walked toward them and took Mikan by the hand, again, pulling her back to the swing. This surprised Narumi. **

"**Well, well, well. I see your not just friends but, Best friends," Hotaru just stared at him and out of nowhere pulled out her baka gun ad shot him three times.**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"WAHHHHH!" yelled Narumi as he blew away.

"Why'd you do that?" shrieked Mikan, "HOTARU!!WAHH-"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Mikan was now crying waterfalls chibi style, and in Hotaru's eyes you can now see a glint of amusement and evil, even though her face is still emotionless as ever.

_Later on (after the whole mess was over)_

Mikan and Hotaru spent the rest of the day running around. They were now lying on the grass surrounding the Sakura tree in which they'd met earlier. The sun was setting as the moon was rising and the stars became visible as the clouds dissolved into the night. It was silent and peaceful until…

"Ne, Hotaru?" Mikan broke it.

"Nani?" answered Hotaru annoyed for, she had already started to fall asleep.

"Are you going to school here?"

"Hai, naze desu ka(why)?"

"Do you think I could attend school with you?" Hotaru was silent, thinking about what Mikan had just said.

"Dare mo shirimasen yo (who knows), tabun(maybe)… I don't know."

"Oh, ok."

After that, they stayed silent for a while longer until, this time, Hotaru spoke.

"I have to go back to my dorm, since we have a strict curfew,"

They stood up and walked together holding hands until they reached the front door of the dormitories. Here Mikan pulled away and let Hotaru go on alone. Hotaru didn't look back, even when she went through the doors and closed them.

This went on for 3 years, for some reason they only met every third Wednesday of each month. Mikan would wait by the swing and Hotaru would come to her, they would play on the swing for a while, and then play somewhere else. It was December 31 the day before Mikan's birthday and last day of Christmas. She and Hotaru had just finished having cake and were waiting for the new year to begin. This new year was only 6 minutes away. So, of course she would, Mikan was prancing around chanting.

"I'm gonna be t-e-n! I'm gonna be t-e-n! I'm gonna be t-e-n!"

And that's how it went for 2 more seconds before --

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru's famous baka gun was heard, meaning Hotaru was annoyed. Now, Mikan was crying waterfalls about how cruel her so-called best friend was to her, and Hotaru was wolfing down buckets of crab, her favorite.

"Shut up, baka,"

"Hotaruu-"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

" Listen to me, Mikan-chan"

"Ah, this reminds me,"

"??"

"I wonder what otou-san will give me this new year. Remember last Christmas when Otou-san gave me a karaoke? We went to sing in central town and you made people pay us if they wanted to listen and…"

"Mikan-"

"and the dress up set he gave me the Christmas before that. We made up a fashion show and you also made them pay to watch, heh! Actually, you always make them pay," and with that Mikan went into giggle mode. (lol)

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Wahhh…"

"Listen, Mikan-chan. No talking 'till I'm done."

"…Okay…"

"How do you know if Narumi is your real father?"

"…."

Mikan stood up, her bangs covering her eyes and said, "I don't. I never did." She stood there a moment longer before walking away. Now, there were only ten more seconds till the end of this year.

Hotaru just stared

9...

At Mikan's retreating back

8...

Getting farther

7...

and farther

6...

Away.

Hotaru didn't know…

5...

That they would

4...

Not see each other

3...

For exactly another

2...

Three years.

**1.**

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
